1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering apparatus which does not require any unnecessary holding of the telephone line in a busy state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote-controlled telephone answering apparatus is well known in the art, wherein the apparatus reproduces and transmits previously recorded incoming messages from a number of callers in response to a remote control signal sent from the owner of the apparatus through the telephone line.
While the apparatus is reproducing and transmitting the recorded messages via the telephone line, the line is sometimes blocked either by the owner's hang-up of his remote receiver for other more urgent business, for example, or by a malfunction.
In such a situation, the conventional prior art apparatus will continue the message reproducing operation and maintain the telephone line in a busy state, because it cannot stop its operation until all the recorded messages have been reproduced, and the apparatus comes to an end position.